


Photograph

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Days of GOT7, Family, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB sat at his desk and looked at the photograph of his and Junior’s wedding 5 years ago and smiled, it was all together one of the happiest, yet sadist moments of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks for the delay. This time my delay was due to no internet at home. I will be updating everything ((expect the 13th and 14)) all at once. ((I am starting to get a headache, so the 13th and 14th maybe behind by a couple of hours.))
> 
> All of these are starting to intertwine a little it seems. Originally I wasn't going to do that, but my brain changed its mind, I guess. So far the only fic in this series what doesn't intertwine with the others is Funeral.
> 
> Please subscribe to the series if you want to keep up.
> 
> The timeline bounces around a little.... I'm sorry about that.

Photograph

JB sat at his desk and looked at the photograph of his and Junior’s wedding 5 years ago and smiled, it was all together one of the happiest, yet sadist moments of his life.

GOT7 was no more, having broken up the moment the dating band was lifted, and although they where no longer as one, they still lived on the same floor of the apartment building, still had Sunday dinners together, everything, it was still bittersweet.

Youngjae left the pair to be with Jackson and Mark, though sometimes he would stay over with them when Jackson would get a little to frisky, it just wasn’t the same. Everything was different and it still hurt, deep down inside, even if they were unofficially together, it still hurt.

But back to the photo, both men were dressed in tuxes, JB has his hair pulled back and every inch of Junior’s face was prefect, just everything was perfect.

He just couldn’t help but smile when he saw that picture of just the two of them, it even made him laugh when he thought about just how crazy everything had been that day, nothing seemed like it went right, expect the moment when they became Im-Park, that moment was right.

While he sat there, lost in his own thoughts, all of the sudden he heard laughing and looked up and there was Jackson pressed against JB’s office window and beside of him was Junior, laughing at the goon.

He got up and walked out of the room and looked at his best friend and husband, “What are you two doing?”

Jackson grinned and looked at him, “Nothing.”

Junior smiled, “He was being an idiot and I was laughing. Is that okay?”

JB nodded and took Junior into his arms and kissed him, “More than okay, it’s perfect.”

Jackson smirked, “Be weirder dude.”


End file.
